1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for regulating material supplied to a processing machine which has an electric drive motor and a conveyor assemply associated therewith for feeding material to the processing machine, and in particular to machines which undergo variations in loading such as comminuting machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It was heretofore the practice in crushing installations, for example, to supply material to the crusher and to regulate the supply in accordance with the current intake of the crusher drive motor. As in many cases the composition of the stream of material supplied to the crusher over a period of time is different with regard to comminution characteristics, fluctuations in loading of the crushing installation result. Because of this, the crusher is not optimally utilized, and may become overloaded. Furthermore, the output of the crusher installation is limited by the maximum permissible winding temperature of the electric drive motor and in case of overloading of the crusher installation short circuits of the drive motor may arise and lead to expensive interruptions in crusher operation.